Dengar/Leyendas
}} | nace = | muere = | especie = Humano | genero = Masculino | altura = 1.8 metros | masa= 95 kilogramos | pelo = Negro | era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República | afiliacion =*Imperio Galáctico * Cazarrecompensas }} '''Dengar' fue uno de los primeros cazarrecompensas que Darth Vader decidió contratar para capturar a Han Solo. Y es que el Señor Oscuro del Sith sabía que este rudo profesional tenía una "cuenta pendiente" con Han y gracias a ello convertiría el trabajo en un asunto personal que lo haría más eficaz. Biografía Juventud Dengar nació en Corellia y trabajó con su padre reparando los ajustes de los swoops. Esta experiencia lo lleva a convertirse en un gran corredor de swoops. Todo había empezado años atrás, cuando Dengar era un joven pero famoso piloto de swoops en el sistema Corelliano. Los swoops son peligrosas motos repulsoras que Dengar estaba acostumbrado a pilotar desde niño y con las que había ganado gran fama dentro del circuito "amateur". Una fama que se había visto incrementada con su paso a los circuitos privados y su inclusión en la poderosa escudería Ferini. En la pre-adolescencia era considerado un héroe de culto. Gracias a sus contactos obtuvo menciones y salarios altos. Cazarrecompenzas El accidente En algún momento antes de la 3 DBY, después de haber dominado el circuito profesional en Corellia, fue llamado a participar en otras pistas con retos más peligrosos.Payback: The Tale of Dengar Se le comparaba constantemente con un nuevo y hábil piloto llamado Han Solo . Como Dengar no estaba acostumbrado a compartir protagonismo, retó a Han a un "mano a mano" sobre los peligrosos pantanos de Agrilat. Durante todo el duelo, que se desarrolló en loor de multitudes, ambos pilotos estuvieron igualados y rivalizaron por ejecutar trayectos cada vez más bajos y veloces. Finalmente fue Dengar el que más arriesgó, y en medio del clamor del público entró en la recta final, rozando el denso follaje del pantano. Desgraciadamente la maniobra acabó en tragedia cuando a escasos metros de la meta Dengar intentó ganar altura, sin darse cuenta de que tenía sobre su cabeza el swoop de Han, el cual terminó quemándole la cara con el escape. El choque fue inevitable, Dengar salió volando cayendo de cabeza; el traumatismo cráneo encefálico lo dejó en tan grave estado que sólo los médicos del Imperio serían capaces de curarle. Por la gravedad de sus heridas en el accidente su carrera como piloto estaba acabada. Incluso fue expulsado de los circuitos por participar en una carrera ilegal, y fue abandonado por sus amigos del equipo Ferini, que eventualmente se dispersó y se unió a otro pandilla swoop en Tatooine. Por lo que en 1 DBY, contrató a un individuo para vengarse de su viejo equipo. Como dato curioso hay que señalar que una parte de la pista de carreras del pantano Agrilat llegó a ser conocida como El Final de Dengar, en honor de su accidente.Star Wars Galaxy Magazine Con su vida arruinada, Dengar guardó un odio enorme a Solo, de quien juró vengarse. Para salvar su vida, Dengar se vio obligado a formar parte de un experimento imperial para transformarlo en mitad ciborg, que lo transformaría en un desalmado asesino, ya que le fueron removidas del cerebro partes que controlaban los sentidos de compasión y misericordia y otras emociones humanas, que ya no le permitían reconocer la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, aunque todavía reconocía situaciones de desigualdad cuando las veía. Lo único que le dejaron los médicos fue lo que necesitaba para ser un buen asesino. También se le implantaron partes cibernéticas que lo potenciarían en sus actividades, como son ojos, oídos, un computador central que sustituía la glándula del hipotálamo para controlar sus nuevos implantes. Comenzó trabajando como gladiador en el planeta Loovria, hasta que un buen día el Imperio decidió reclutarlo y entrenarlo como asesino, una tarea llevada a cabo sin piedad y sin lugar a dudas hasta que se le ordenó matar a los Santos Niños de Asrat, quienes habían denunciado al Emperador y habían declarado su deseo oficial de dejar el Imperio. Ante la decisión de matar niños o dejar al Imperio, Dengar escogió renunciar y volver a ser cazarrecompensas como ya antes había sido. Por su deserción el Imperio puso una recompensa por él. Regreso como cazarrecompensas Trabajar para el Imperio Galáctico fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar pues no solo le permitió recobrar el equilibrio mental perdido desde su accidente sino que recibió un valioso entrenamiento que años más tarde le thumb|Tres cazarreconpensas, a la derecha Dengarpermitió comenzar su carrera como cazarrecompensas. En este nuevo "empleo" Dengar trabajó como agente libre para Jabba el Hutt donde ganó fama de "gatillo fácil" al completar sus primeros 23 trabajos entregando solo seis "presas" vivas. Para entonces Dengar ya había adoptado su peculiar "look" consistente en una pesada armadura y un turbante con medio velo que cubría las feas cicatrices de su cara. Trabajar para Jabba el Hutt le permitió formar parte del grupo que se preparó para capturar a Han Solo tras la batalla de Yavin. El grupo estaba comandado por Boba Fett y además de Dengar incluía a Bossk y a Skorr. Aunque el propósito de los cuatro cazadores era demasiado ambicioso (para entonces Solo ya era un miembro destacado de la Alianza Rebelde) su buen hacer y un golpe de suerte les permitió capturar no solo a Han sino también a Chewie y Luke a bordo de la nave pirata Raskar. No obstante cuando los prisioneros eran conducidos al planeta Ord Mantell el grupo se vio sorprendido por las habilidades Jedi del joven Skywalker y no pudo evitar que este escapase junto con sus amigos. Su carrera como cazador de recompensas y asesino incluyó presas del Imperio, un ejemplo fue el General Sinick Kritkeen, miembro de la Comisión para la Preservación del Nuevo Orden (COMPNOR), asignado al área de Rediseño en el planeta Aruza, en la opinión de Dengar COMPNOR era la rama más malvada del Imperio. Para esta misión, los aruzanos le pagaron una recompensa para asesinar Kritkeen con la esperanza de que el Imperio abandonara su proyecto de rediseño en Aruza. Allí, Dengar salvó a una mujer aruzana llamada Manaroo, que se convertiría en una parte importante de su vida. También en algún momento de esta misión estableció contacto con un espacial para entregar un "mensaje" al capitán pirata Nym en Lok. La caza de Han Solo Tras este fracaso Dengar fue convocado por Darth Vader junto con Boba Fett, Bossk, Zuckuss, 4-LOM e IG-88 recibió el encargo de buscar el Halcón Milenario. Por desgracia para Dengar fue Boba Fett quien consiguió dar con el fugitivo y como recompensa recibió el cuerpo de Han congelado en carbonita a quien lo entregó a Jabba el Hutt. Cuando Dengar se enteró de que Han se había convertido en el adorno favorito de Jabba, dio por concluida su venganza y se dedicó a realizar trabajos menores. Sin embargo meses más tarde tuvo noticias de que un fallido intento de rescatar a Han Solo había hecho que este y sus rescatadores fuesen condenados a ser devorados por el todopoderoso Sarlacc(Donde encontrarían una nueva definición del dolor en una digestión que dura 1000 años). Después del 4 DBY Dengar no podía perderse la muerte de su peor enemigo y viajó rápidamente hasta Tatooine para presenciar la ejecución. Por desgracia llegó demasiado tarde y en lugar de la muerte de su enemigo se encontró con que este y el resto de rebeldes habían acabado con Boba Fett y Jabba el Hutt y habían conseguido escapar con vida. Dengar optó por aprovechar el viaje y se desplazó a la fosa de Carkoon en busca de los restos de Jabba en un intento por arrebatarle su chip de identidad y acceder a los tesoros que guardaba en las catacumbas del palacio. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó a la morada de Sarlacc, en lugar del cuerpo de Jabba se encontró con un moribundo Boba Fett. El pobre guerrero había escapado a golpe de blaster y vibrocuchillo y ahora yacía inmóvil y cubierto por jirones del temible Sarlacc. Dengar trasladó el cuerpo de su bravo colega hasta el Palacio de Jabba donde consiguió curarlo con ayuda de los androides médicos. Cuando Fett se recuperó ambos sellaron un pacto de colaboración y se establecieron como "agentes libres" en Nar Shaddaa, espaciopuerto donde se cerraban la mayoría de los tratos "poco legales". Seis años más tarde la fortuna quiso que Leia Organa y Han (por aquel entonces ya marido y mujer) viajaran en misión diplomática a Nar Shaddaa dando así a Dengar una nueva oportunidad para vengarse. Sin apenas planearlo Dengar y Fett se lanzaron a la captura de la pareja en un intento excesivamente alocado que permitió a sus presas escapar rumbo a Byss a bordo del Starlight Intruder de Salla Zend. Pero los dos mercenarios no estaban dispuestos a ceder y decidieron seguir a la pareja usando el Esclavo II para dar un salto al hiperespacio más corto que les permitiese llegar a Byss antes que sus presas. Sin embargo un salto tan corto era muy arriesgado y de hecho acabó mal al hacer "surgir" el Esclavo II demasiado cerca de los escudos planetarios. El control principal de la nave quedo destrozado y el Esclavo quedó varado en el espacio mientras el Starlight Intruder se protegía sin problemas tras los escudos. La molestia de Dengar fue enorme y decidió romper su pacto con Boba y actuar de nuevo por su cuenta. Desde entonces su paradero se desconoce pero él sigue esperando el día en que pueda vengarse de Han Solo. Sin embargo Dengar tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a Boba Fett, cuando en un trabajo que lo llevó al planeta Flowhaka en busca del pirata Nosstrick descubrió que Jodo Kast, que aprovechando que se creía que Boba había muerto en Tatooine, se hacía pasar por él usando una armadura mandaloriana, así usando su fama obtenía buenos trabajos. Dengar tuvo una gran participación en la trampa que le pusieron a Jodo Kast, quien aunque demostró una gran habilidad, murió sin que Boba Fett le diera alguna oportunidad.Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction Retiro Finalmente Dengar se retiró de su carrera de cazador de recompensas, poco después se casó con su querida Manaroo, boda en la que participó Boba Fett (aunque mas por hacerle un favor, que no por gusto). Personalidad y rasgos Los implantes biológicos que le pusieron en el cerebro después del accidente en moto swoop, transformó su cerebro en la de un asesino sin emociones y sin remordimientos, mostraba un comportamiento serio y sólo mataba por trabajo y no por diversión. Dengar tenía la firme convicción de que Han Solo era el responsable de su estado, su odio y necesidad de venganza hacia él le ayudaba a mejorar como asesino, visualizando a su blanco como a Han Solo. Equipo Armadura Por su pasado imperial, la armadura de Dengar estaba formada de varias partes de armaduras imperiales. La placa del tórax y traje interior eran de un soldado de asalto, mientras las hombreras, guantes, sección del media, rodilleras y musleras eran de armadura de soldado de las arenas, una variante de la armadura de soldado de asalto. Entre bastidores *Además de en El Imperio Contraataca Dengar también aparece en El Retorno del Jedi y es que aunque muy pocos se fijan en el se le puede ver claramente mezclado entre la gente de Jabba el Hutt. *A pesar de que el personaje de Dengar no tiene una sola línea de dialogo ha figurado siempre entre los 20 primeros puestos del ranking de personajes de la trilogía clásica más apreciados por los fans. *La armadura de Dengar fue creada usando conceptos de las armaduras de todos los tipos de Soldados de asalto imperiales. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' * * * * *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty}} Apariciones no canónicas *The Emperor's Court'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: La Trilogía Original'' *''LEGO Star Wars: La Saga Completa'' *''Tall Tales'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * * * * *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Corellianos Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Mercenarios Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Corredores Swoop